


even if there's a storm, it'll always be us (you and me.)

by hwaslintroller



Series: SEONGJOONG ... ?! [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaslintroller/pseuds/hwaslintroller
Summary: Hongjoong is sick and gross and tired, but the fact that Seonghwalikesit- likes him even when he’s sniffling and bleeding and bloated- makes his head spin on the best of days.Hongjoong gets sick on his period. Luckily, he has a wonderful boyfriend to nurse (read: kiss) him all better.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: SEONGJOONG ... ?! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632400
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228





	even if there's a storm, it'll always be us (you and me.)

**Author's Note:**

> ***PLEASE READ*** I myself am not trans, but I based this fic off of one of my closest friend (who is trans) and his boyfriend’s experiences. He is the one who requested this fic, and I did my best to make sure I worded it well enough so that nothing I write comes off as cissexist/ insensitive in general. If it does happen to seem that way, however, do leave a comment or dm me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hopeshinings) to let me know and I’ll fix it asap!
> 
> It is important to note that this is only one trans person’s experience, and not all trans people go through the same thing! Their relationship dynamic is also purely fictional. 
> 
> title is taken from ateez's song thank u!

Hongjoong shifts, turning on his side to shuffle to the cooler side of the bed. He’s drifted in and out of sleep for- a few hours, the whole day; he’s lost track of time. All he knows is that everything is aching and he’s hot all over, so he sandwiches the blanket between his legs. He knows the cool air will make him cramp and Seonghwa will chide him about it later, but he’s _sweating_ and everything hurts and he _doesn’t care_. 

The bedroom door creaks open, but Hongjoong barely reacts, too weak to do anything except whine pathetically when his boyfriend sits down on the edge of their bed. Seonghwa is warm and he smells _clean_ , sitting conveniently close enough for Hongjoong to bury his face into the side of his hip. Seonghwa is warm and Hongjoong feels terrible, but Seonghwa is _here_.

‘Morning, sleepyhead,’ Seonghwa teases a little, running his fingers through Hongjoong’s sweat-damp hair. Seonghwa tsks when he feels Hongjoong’s back to find the shirt he’d slept in practically soaked, but kisses his forehead anyway. Hongjoong’s greasy, disgusting skin. ‘Time to get up, it’s almost six p.m.. You haven’t eaten anything all day,’ Seonghwa reminds him, careful to keep his voice low, mindful of Hongjoong’s headache. When Hongjoong only makes an unhappy noise in response, Seonghwa chuckles. ‘Come on, sweetheart, I made you porridge, least you can do is eat it before you knock yourself out again.’

‘Mm,’ Hongjoong mumbles, content to let Seonghwa’s voice wash over him, maybe lull him back into sleep. But the ache in the small of his back is killing him, and the pad in between his legs feels gross. ‘Call me baby again, and I’ll think about it,’ he pouts, jutting out his bottom lip and closes his eyes again. 

Seonghwa snorts lightly at that, but it’s _fond_ , and something a little like electricity jolts through Hongjoong’s veins, something heart-stopping and pretty and aching. Hongjoong knows what effect his pouting has on Seonghwa, but the fact that Seonghwa _likes_ it, likes him even when he’s sniffling and bleeding and bloated makes his head spin on the best of days. ‘Baby,’ Seonghwa says, knocking his forehead against Hongjoong’s. ‘Jagiyah. Darling.’ He leaves little kisses on Hongjoong’s temple, trailing down the side of his face. Strong arms wrap around Hongjoong’s middle and suddenly he’s being lifted up, Seonghwa nuzzling against the clammy, cold expanse of his neck. ‘Angel face. Honey pie.’ He presses kiss after kiss into the spots where he knows Hongjoong is ticklish as the pet names grow more ridiculous and finally Hongjoong laughs, Seonghwa smiling into the line of his collarbone. 

‘Okay, okay, I’ll eat your food,’ Hongjoong cracks an eye open, finally looking at Seonghwa properly. Seonghwa grins up at him, hair mussed from getting him out of bed, and his eyes are half-hooded from the evening sun. He’s holding Hongjoong like he’s something precious, pressed into his body, and he’s _warm_. Hongjoong heart swells with love for him. ‘But if it’s disgusting, I’ll throw it back up. Or rather, I’ll throw it back up anyway, whether it’s good or not.’ 

Seonghwa laughs, poking Hongjoong’s nose. ‘I slave away all day for you and this is the thanks I get? What did I do in my past life to deserve such a terrible boyfriend, huh?’ But he’s grinning, and Hongjoong just smiles along helplessly, too far gone in flu and period-induced delirium and love to do anything about it. ‘A boyfriend who’s _terribly_ talented, who sees the best in everything and everyone and can turn literal trash into _art_ , who inspires me everyday. A boyfriend who has the most _terribly_ beautiful smile in the entire world and also-’ Seonghwa leans in close, whispering conspiringly like he’s confiding a secret, ‘ _terribly_ cold feet that he just _loves_ to push against mine when we’re sleeping.’ Seonghwa laughs when Hongjoong does, blushing high on his cheekbones from where he’s seated on Seonghwa’s lap. 

Suddenly he notices that Seonghwa’s stopped laughing, staring at Hongjoong with an odd expression on his face. ‘What is it,’ Hongjoong tries to ask, blushing more from embarrassment now- ‘Oh god, I look fucking gross, I’m so sweaty and ugly, don’t look at me-’

‘Baby,’ Seonghwa coos reassuringly, putting a gentle hand on Hongjoong’s chin and forcing Hongjoong to look at him from where he’s trying to hide his face in Seonghwa’s shoulder. ‘Baby.’ He repeats again, so fucking tender Hongjoong wants to maybe combust. ‘You look beautiful to me no matter what. ‘Sides,’ he says, brushing his nose against Hongjoong’s in an eskimo kiss, ‘I was just distracted. You’re so pretty.’

‘Hwa,’ Hongjoong whines in embarrassment, but he’s smiling too hard, smiling so hard it hurts. ‘You’re embarrassing me.’ 

‘What are boyfriends for?’ Seonghwa smiles wickedly, leaning in close and stealing a kiss from his lips. ‘Now,’ Seonghwa announces before lifting Hongjoong up without preamble, making Hongjoong squeak a little in surprise, ‘You’re going to take a shower, and I’m going to feed you the goddamn porridge, or so help me god.’ 

While Hongjoong showers, Seonghwa waits for him, sitting on the toilet bowl as he fills Hongjoong in on his day. When Hongjoong slept, he cleaned the house, where he found a condom from one of their previous sessions discarded in the laundry room. Seonghwa had apparently yelled in disgust and was amazed Hongjoong didn’t wake up from that, which made Hongjoong laugh so hard he almost slips in the shower. He also ran the sweet old lady living in the house opposite to their apartment complex when he went grocery shopping and she’d asked after Hongjoong, clucking her tongue when Seonghwa told her he wasn’t well. 

Hongjoong steps out of the shower only to be enveloped in a towel-hug by Seonghwa, who dries his hair off as Hongjoong dresses himself and changes his pad, grimacing at how heavy it is as he throws the old one away. Seonghwa laughs at his expression and kisses him to smooth the frown out, adding to Hongjoong that he _put his clothes in the dryer before Hongjoong wore them, aren’t you grateful to me?_ to which Hongjoong responds with an eyeroll and a slap to his side. 

Then they go eat, Seonghwa dragging Hongjoong out of the bathroom by the hand once he’s made sure Hongjoong was wrapped up cozily, both of them giggling. Hongjoong wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s back and smacks a kiss into the back of his neck as he ladles the porridge into bowls. The food is amazing even though Hongjoong’s tastebuds have pratically dropped off the face of the earth. He feels warm and safe and _happy_. 

After they eat, Hongjoong cuddles up to Seonghwa on the couch, Seonghwa who makes sure he’s warm when he’s sick and lathers oil over the small of his back to soothe the ache there and acts silly to make Hongjoong laugh when he’s feeling terrible about himself. Seonghwa hums when Hongjoong drops his head onto his shoulder, buries his face in the soft material of his sweater. 

‘Thanks,’ Hongjoong mumbles. And Seonghwa knows how hard it is for Hongjoong to open up about this sometimes, with his pride getting in the way. ‘Thanks for being so nice to me even when I’m gross and disgusting.’

‘Joong-ah, baby,’ Seonghwa says, catching Hongjoong’s hand and threading their fingers together. ‘You’re never gross and disgusting to me, alright? It’s just a natural process. Also, you’re cute, so I _guess_ I don’t mind taking care of you sometimes.’ 

At that, he makes a face at Hongjoong, who makes one right back. It isn’t long before they’re falling into each other, the line of Seonghwa’s smile against Hongjoong’s own, breaking apart to laugh and breathe. 

_Yeah,_ Hongjoong thinks as Seonghwa leans in close again. _Maybe I want this forever._

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopeshinings)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/softaehyungies/)


End file.
